Talk:UNSC Marine Corps
halo 2 Marines? Why do they not show halo 2 marines???? -- 71.234.43.57 23:23, 23 October 2006 :Is that better ? --Climax Viod 10:49, 24 October 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks you should add more pics of them though. I would be intrested in editing this Wikia. Anyway I can join???? You could find a few more images on them. im going to do alot of random pages and post my ideas so ill be back here soon. :::Ok, Sure you can join if thats what you ment --Climax Viod 15:33, 3 November 2006 (UTC) ::::Yes I wish to join And help i do i register an account and thats it or is there more . ill register an account in the mean time. -- 71.234.43.57 03:04, 4 November 2006 :::::Yes Join you don't have to pass any tests or go through any hazing rituals. Just join and help this site grow! -- Yamanba 11:59, 4 November 2006 (UTC) Does anybody want to make a list of Marine quotes? There are some funny ones that I've heard in different situations, and it'd be cool to have a list Yeah, today I heard a quote from one of the Marines in Metropolis about Starbucks. I read that marine quotes should be added so I I logged in and added them I will be adding some more as soon as i can play halo and hear them until then i put the ones i remembered -- Mendoza 1:59, 8 july 2007 (UTC) Change in Armour Could the Marines in Halo 2 be the Earth Marines and the ones from Halo 1 are the Marines from Reach or Sigma Octanus IV or something? Because I really would like to understand why they changed the armour. User:Joshua 02 :That might be right or they upgraded thier amour with thier weapons --Climax Viod 18:55, 15 November 2006 (UTC) ::you know, my opinion is that, its differnt statuses.. like, the elites and their different colored armor, on earth you have loads of standardized marines, maybe these were just marines (in halo 1) but with specialized ballistic armor. User:Starliner :::I think that the armour from Halo: Combat Evolved is better because the armour looks like it probably provides more protection. And it looks awesomer because of the colours and the eye-piece thingy! :D Kerek 06:56, 24 February 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, contrary to video game ideas, most soldiers have many subtle differences in their armor. The developmers were likely just taking advantage of improved graphics potential. -ED 19:57, 15 March 2007 (UTC) I hear that the Halo 3 armor will be black and based on ODST colors. -Blemo Does anyone notice the metal plates on the marines armor in Halo: Combat Evolved make the same sound as the hunters armor in Halo: Combat Evolved. Fork 23:21, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Yea I noticed that too, but it might just be Bungie being lazy and using a sound file twice instead of making a new one. Capt Bartlett 16:17, 4 April 2007 (UTC) The Marines in Halo 1 are ODSTs (thanks to Halo: The Flood for letting us know) without their black vacuum-safe Space-fairing suits. So, that may be a part of it... --User:MLG Cheehwawa 21:46, 30 May 2007 (UTC) The ODST look might not be wat the marines look like in the final version becuase bungie said that there has been alot of changes since that rumor poped up so i wouldnt get your hopes up Mendoza 1:48, 10 july 2007 Actually, if you look closer, it's the same armor, exept in Halo 2, they have a Flak Vest over it, a Fatige over it, removed the eyepatch, and painted it green. First, not all the Marines stationed aboard the Pillar of Autumn were ODSTs. Also, in The Flood, the Marines were caught off guard so the marines would have deployed into the lifepods in various states of dress. The first and third books also talk about how the Autumn's original mission was to capture a Prophet aboard a Covenant ship. Thus, the marines were prepared for a long voyage and are dressed in standard pattern uniforms. What is the point of wearing OD/Woodland Camouflage fatigues aboard a Human ship and especially a Covenant ship with purple walls? *asian sensation 04:33, 21 October 2007 (UTC) Asians? I dont remember seeing any asian marines. All I remember were whites, blacks, and hispanics.--JohnSpartan117 02:43, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :Well the Marines are all modeled on Bungie staff and there are quite a few of Asian descent at Bungie so there are probably some in the game. -- Yamanba 10:21, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, they probably are asian faces, but with english or American accents...And I just didnt really notice their faces.--JohnSpartan117 22:48, 25 October 2006 (UTC) :::Take a close look at the marines in Halo 1. A lot of them (especially the ones in armor) have asian features on their faces, such as the slanted eyes typical of Japanese. -ED 23:10, 25 October 2006 (UTC) ::::Well, actually...its common in several countries in Asia....--JohnSpartan117 05:06, 26 October 2006 (UTC) :::::"All I remember were whites, blacks, and hispanics" what about PFC Chips dubbo? random australian marine to many of us. along with Sergeant Peter Stacker and Sergeant-major Avery Johnson as the only 3 marines in all 3 games. -- gunnery-seargent Maiar 10:10, 3 February 2009 (UTC) I'm Azn! And also a Marine! Azn Marine! One of the wounded marines thats resting against a wall on the beginning of The Pillar of Autumn level is asian. Most of the marines that have their full armor (Helmet, Chest Plate, Leg armor etc) are asian as well. in halo 3 alot of marines are asian or asiatic-the panzie man Add to the trivia! Did you know the merines in the Halo 2 demo trailer say the same phrases as in metropolis. Why isn't this added anywhere? Halo 3 Marines The new marines look like they had an upgrade on their armour, they seem to have the same aspects of the original marine armour back in the first halo.The torso of a marine has the same similar metal plating of the original marine but the new armour has more detail.But there seems to be no change when it comes to the A.I of the marines shown in the Halo 3 ViDoc: Et Tu, Brute? -- User:Blaze Strike 02:49, 25 December 2006 By just glancing briefly at the picture of the Marine, I think that the Halo 3 Marines are Halo:CE Marines, but have black armor. -Blemo 05:54, 14 April 2007 (UTC) Rankless dudes *"Doc" Valdez *Parsons *Suzuki *Al-Thani *Dawkins *Yutrzenika I think they are all Private's. Its just a hunch. Any one else?--ryanngreenday 02:09, 29 December 2006 (UTC) :It would be nice to speculate that, but we can't speculate on Halopedia. -ED 19:58, 15 March 2007 (UTC) The Flood states that "Doc" is a navy corpsman attached to the ODST battalion aboard the Autumn. As the UNSC Navy/Marine Corps are based on the US counterparts, "Doc" wouldn't even be a marine. Secondly, I believe that corpsmen are ensigns, O-1s, but I'm not quite sure Equipment I've added up a list of the combat equipment the Marines use, as well as the weapons they use in the games. please dont remove it, but if you can add to it, please do! -- SpecOps306 20:01, 29 January 2007 (UTC) :were does it say the names of the equipment ref? - J!MMY8806 20:30, 29 January 2007 (UTC) ::Look around in the campaign - those boxes are there for a reason. this isnt even the whole list - not by a long shot. have a look around the Outskirts and Metropolis levels, look at the boxes scattered around. i doubt they're there for the civilians... -- SpecOps306 00:15, 30 January 2007 (UTC) :::okay yeah ive seen them, i just figured that you may of got the names from somewre else kk mate thaks, J!MMY8806 15:52, 30 January 2007 (UTC) ::::Cite the sources on the article, please. -ED 19:59, 15 March 2007 (UTC) Ranks Should we have the Marine Corps Rank table on this page? i'm pretty sure that would be a good idea...and if Major Silva is a Major, then why is he leading a Battalion? i thought they were headed by Colonels? Or are the Marines different to the army in that area too? I agree it would be a good idea. User:Kami-Sama Battalions are led by MAJORS, regiments (group of battalions) are led by COLONEL's! Fork 23:28, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :They haven't been entirely clear on if the rank scheme has changed since 2007. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:47, 4 April 2007 (UTC) EMP Emergency Medical Personnel? the guys are taking the fight to the enemy - not tending the wounded. Its more likely to stnd for Electro-Magnetic Pulse, referring the the effects of plasma as it hits the armour. -- SpecOps306 19:14, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :Molten metal does not release an EMP. Of course, being medical personnel with that uniform doesn't make sense, but it makes more sense than electromagnetic pulse. 24.251.125.185 19:27, 17 March 2007 (UTC) ::Actually, I think the article's just poorly written, and it means the fatigues, not the armor, because the image caption says medical uniform. 24.251.125.185 19:32, 17 March 2007 (UTC) :::Actually, I meant the plasma ITSELF gave off the EMP. but i will concede that it does not, in fact, mean the armour. but the US Marines, which the UNSC Marines are based on, generally dont train medics, leaving that to Navy Corpsmen. -- SpecOps306 02:29, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Yes, but that may have changed. I don't know that UNSC Marines are based entirely on USMC either. -- Manticore Talk | 09:49, 6 April 2007 (UTC) I have always thought they were just marines in fatigues not Emp I meen each time i play halo I could never find anything so I think the EMP thing is just made up. -- Mendoza 2:41, 8 july 2007 Goatee Marine? Who is this marine? The Goatee Marine is first seen with ODST armor and a bandana in the Halo:CE 2003 E3 Trailer. One of the Marines refered to him as McClease. This Marine can be seen as three character models: the ODST McClease, the "Bandana" McClease, and the McClease without the bandana, like in the picture. -Blemo Just a thought, but I believe he is also the Halo 2 armory worker that teaches you the controls. That would explain the shotgun. -xXBanisherXx Ackerson I'm removing Ackerson from the list, because he's actually in the UNSC Army -- SpecOps306 02:54, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Helljumpers? Why is there a picture of helljumpers in the article? They are ODST's not marines. That picture does not belong in the article as far as I am concerned. OARLOCK 18:16, 3 April 2007 (UTC) they are a marine speacial ops User:Kami-Sama I agree, the ODSTs are a volunteer-only, specialised outfit of Marines, leave them there but keep it short and add a link to their own page. Capt Bartlett 16:26, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :Yes. --ED(talk)http://halofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Halo:_Shock_Front(shockfront) 16:46, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Technically as an enlisted man/women in the Army is called a soldier. An enlisted ODST would be called a Marine just like someone in the Navy even a SPARTAN is referenced as a SAILOR. They are a volunteer group however, that would be like taking off the Soldier title to a U.S. Ranger or Delta Force member because of the Special Ops branch they are in. Helljumpers are Marines. Oy0sh1o 19:53, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Wrong status Well, I sugest that we make a graph for the damned list of marines(sry for that word)-- never ending-summerMy personal COM chanelAKA R1e2u3b4e5n6 04:19, 21 June 2007 (UTC) Motto In Halo: The Flood, it said that the Marine motto was "semper fi", but it's in conflict as the author had several conflicting things in the book. So should this be added, or not? --MagickaMaster 03:47, 25 July 2007 (UTC) Relations to the "Future Force Warrior"-Project? I just stumbled upon the Future Force Warrior-Project by the US Army, and it has similarities to the Marines of Halo (with this one-eye screen, e.g.) - maybe something for the Trivia? --Sphärenkern 23:30, 26 July 2007 (UTC) UESC Would it be pedantic to point out that, in Halo 2 they are called the United Earth Space Corps as their real name, or is it mentioned in the article? Kora ‘Morhekee The Battle-Net '' 02:14, 5 August 2007 (UTC) **Lord Hood used a lot of different names in Halo 2. UNSC Marine Corps is the correct name. CommanderTony 02:24, 5 August 2007 (UTC) General Comments Let's see... Decent coverage of known UNSC Marine Corps operational history. Still a few typos though. Definite POV trouble. Varies between In Universe and Out Universe commentary. Some possible gameplay features are taken as fact. Some assumptions are made. For example: Truth and Reconciliation subsection says the halls were wandered for fifteen minutes and that "After losing a significant amount of soldiers". I, for one, did not lose a man. Nevertheless, a promising article. Needs work but what doesn't? ''Zaludt! Karohalva of the Unneeded Criticism :I'm not sure about the In and Out Universe POV's, because since this is a gaming and story wikia that isnt as negative a thing as it is on Wikipedia. But every article will always need improvement - its the nature of this kind of site. Thanks for your assessment. Specops306, ''Kora '' 23:28, 20 March 2008 (UTC) Here's a mojor section I caught...it says that the MA5C is actually a naval weapon designed for tight quarters, whereas the standard Marine weapon from halo 2 onward is the Battle Rifle. Is this true or only fan speculation?24.15.64.119 04:01, 13 August 2008 (UTC)jake Operational History Should we put in the UNSC Marine Corps actions before the Human-Covenant War?AJ 18:38, 11 August 2007 (UTC) Master Chief's limited army Throughout the campaign if you keep your originals alive reinforcements don't show, prisoners are pre-dead, and any marines you come across die instantly. The maximum number of marines the chief can have at any given time seems to be 5. I've seen marines die 'randomly' because Johnson joined the group. Would it be relevant to add such a section to the combat section? Ummm...Since when is the BR the standard issue rifle? In the infantry weapon section, it says that the MA5C is actually a naval weapon for tight quarters on ships, while the standard Marine weapon is the BR55HB whatever the name is battle rifle. Is this true or only fan speculation?24.15.64.119 03:59, 13 August 2008 (UTC)jake It is true that the BR55 NOT THE BR55 HB SR was standard issue weapon in Halo 2. While that addition to the article is true I believe the author of that statement was only speculating based on the players expertise and experience during game play. However, just in case I was wrong I did add a little verification thing so that the author could insert the reference to their explaination. Oy0sh1o 19:49, 13 August 2008 (UTC) I deleted the part where it said that the MA5C is specifically for Naval soldiers, because Bungie's "Interview" with marines regarding Halo 3 weaponry included a lengthly article on the MA5C, and it clearly states that the MA5C is the standard issue rifle for all infantry. I believe that whoever wrote that the BR55HB SR was the primary Marine weapon is probably just a big BR fan, because nowhere have I been able to find any proof that the MA5 series is not the standard issue rifle, nor that the BR55 is anything more than a marksman rifle. Furthermore, it states on THIS PAGE that the MA5C is standard issue. For some reason I have been blocked, so I could not contact anyone about this change. But I believe it is totally appropriate, unless whoever wrote that the MA5C is not standard issue Marine weaponry can find us proof.10.8.2.70 08:38, 15 August 2008 (UTC)jake curious who keeps changing this info on the standard issue UNSC Marine Corps rifle Considering Bungie's article on the MA5C blatantly states that the Ma5C is the STANDARD ISSUE rifle of the UNSC Marine Corps, who keeps changing the page to say that the Battle Rifle is the standard issue weapon? Post Halo 2, the BR has never been standard issue. (One could argue that the SMG was actually standard issue in H2). Plus, even in Halo 2, Halo canon proves the Ma5B was still the primary service rifle. So who the heck keeps changing it? Somebody must really love the Battle Rifle, huh? Here's the quote from Bungie's very old Ma5C info post : the Ma5C's versitility: "fittingly so, as it is the standard-issue weapon for infantry forces." Enough said. Google it or go find Bungie's old post if you don't believe me. This is what Bungie says: Compliments of the Chief The Assault Rifle is easily one of the most versatile weapons in the UNSCâ€™s arsenal; fittingly so, as it is the standard-issue weapon for infantry forces. Due to this versatility, the AR is complimented by many of the UNSCâ€™s other weapons as either the primary means to a kill or in a secondary role as the fallback weapon. Vicious marines Have you ever noticed that Marines at some points are even more vicious than the loyalists? I mean, they shoot fleeing Grunts and Jackals, they kill enemies when they have no hope against them, and they shoot dead bodies. And they love it. Doesn't that seem a bit villainous? Just pointing that out. --Elite Emperor 02:33, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Think about it from their perspective. Those Covenant bastards have spent the last 25+ years exterminating humanity; glassing planets, mercilessly killing Marines in combat, brutally slaying any who dares to attempt to stop their retarded vision of ascending to a higher form of life. Many of these Marines may have lost countless friends and family members to the Covenant. On top of that, that little reptilian mouth-breathing bastard with a plasma pistol just tried to kill you. Wouldn't that piss you off? Wouldn't that be enough to make you enjoy killing the crap out of every single one of the little pigs that just attacked you? Smoke My pageMy talk 02:41, 7 March 2009 (UTC)